Summer Heat
by Temptress-Kitten17
Summary: Sexy oneshot with the S&S and E&T couples. It's college summer vacation and the gang is camping on the beach. Sakura and Syaoran are getting hot & heavy, but Eriol and Tomoyo keep interrupting them...


**Summer Heat**

**By Temptress Kitten 17**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the rights to Card Captor Sakura. If I did, I would probably be getting money for this story.**

**Important Author's Note: It has been brought to my attention that there are still a few naïve and moronic people out there who don't seem to know what the M rating entails. Thanks to MzEvilBlossoms, creator of the C2 Community to which I belong, I am now aware of the sheer stupidity of such individuals who had the nerve to report her stories because of the 'explicit content'. Hello! What did they expect to see in an M rated fanfic! Anyway, to make sure that this moron doesn't attack my stories as well, and they probably will since they are so puritanical! (I don't even know if that's a real word, but it is NOW!) I am obligated to inform you all of what you already know. This story is basically a lemon-fest and contains explicit sexual content and is intended for mature readers. If you are too young to read this or you still think it's the repressed Victorian era, then DON'T READ IT! It's called free speech, people! If you are offended by the content, then don't read it and don't whine to me or anyone else for corrupting your innocent little mind. Better yet, if you are so offended by loving and natural acts between consenting adults, then move to a convent and stop whining about things that the majority of us who read M rated stories think is perfectly natural! Now you may think that I'm being a little harsh, but guess what, the world doesn't exactly revolve around you and that should be evident by the fact that sex is EVERYWHERE! Trying to censor it now is just pointless because it's in music, books, movies, tv programs and commercials. What, are you going to write to every station, every publishing house, and every producer and whine about the content? So, again, I am warning you that this story contains many explicit scenes and if you don't like that, then go back to your bland PG-rated stories and don't bother complaining to me or any other writer who gave an M rating to their stories. We warned you in advance by displaying the rating and it's not our fault that you were too ignorant to know what the rating entailed. And if anyone complains about the explicit content in my stories or in the stories of any of my fellow writers in the C2 or otherwise, I will be very angry and you DON'T want to get me angry!**

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe we'll have the whole beach to ourselves!" Sakura said. After nearly eight months of torture in the form of term papers and college midterms, all four young adults had been looking forward to this day. Eriol retrieved his and Tomoyo's bags from the trunk of his car. As usual, she had also brought along her video camera.

"I can't wait to capture you on film! I made the cutest little swimsuits for you to wear, Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly. Syaoran groaned. There was no doubt in his mind how little the swimsuits would be; Tomoyo's outfits for Sakura had begun to shrink over the years. He could only imagine what Tomoyo would have his precious Sakura wearing in the near future. He had a feeling that this week would be pure torture; and Daidouji wouldn't be making it any easier for him if she had Sakura prancing around the beach in next to nothing! At least they would be staying in separate rooms. He didn't think he would be able to control himself if he had to share a room with Sakura. Syaoran was snapped out of his thoughts by Sakura's wail of disappointment.

"Hoee! It's being PAINTED?" she said, reading the note taped to the door of Tomoyo's family's beach house.

Tomoyo smacked her forehead. "Oh, that's right! I must have forgotten to tell my mother to postpone the renovations until next week! Sorry, everyone!"

"Well now what are we going to do?" Eriol asked.

"Guess we'll just have to cancel our plans and come back next week." Syaoran sighed.

"NO!" Sakura protested. "We just got here! Maybe there's a hotel close by or something."

"Did _you_ see any on the drive here? Because I sure didn't!" Syaoran said, suddenly irritated that he wouldn't get to see Sakura in those bathing suits after all.

"No, there aren't any hotels out here. But we won't have to go back home because I have an idea!" Tomoyo said, her eyes lighting up. She quickly ran inside the house, nearly slipping on the plastic covered hardwood floor. After a few minutes she came out again.

"We're in luck; it's all still here! I'll need some help bringing everything out though!"

Curiously, the others followed her inside, stepping carefully on the plastic floor so as not to slip. Tomoyo led them to a large hall closet where a pile of camping equipment lay on the floor. "Sakura, you and I can carry the sleeping bags and inflatable mattresses, and the guys can carry the tents, since they're so heavy!"

"Gee, thanks!" Syaoran muttered as he and Eriol started to lift the heavy bags that held the unassembled tents.

"Well, that's everything! Thanks for the help!" Tomoyo chirped happily as Eriol and Syaoran set the tents down on the sand a few feet away from the house.

"Wait, I think we might have forgotten some stuff!" Sakura said. She only counted two tents, two mattresses and two sleeping bags, but they needed four!

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, that's everything."

"But there aren't enough sleeping bags and tents for all of us!" Sakura pointed out.

Syaoran groaned, not liking the mischievous grin on Tomoyo's face. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to share!" she said, winking at Eriol.

"Yes, that's fine for you and me, Tomoyo! We used to have slumber parties all the time when we were kids, but Eriol and Syaoran are GUYS. I doubt they want to share a tent and sleeping bag!"

Gods, Sakura could be so dense sometimes. Didn't she realize what was really going on here? Tomoyo had obviously planned this whole thing in some attempt to push him and Sakura together. Syaoran eyed Tomoyo warily. Oh yes, she was up to something.

Eriol figured that his girlfriend was at it again; she was always coming up with plans to get Sakura and Syaoran together. Of course, he wasn't really thinking about that at the moment. Sakura had said the magic words that sent naughty thoughts through the minds of any straight guy with a pulse and at the moment he was picturing both girls in tiny little nighties and they were having a pillow fight. Of course, Syaoran was picturing the same scene in his own mind and he was having a hard time shaking the erotic images from his head.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was trying to clarify things for Sakura and she was oblivious to the naughty looks Eriol was sending her way; and if she did notice, then she was doing a good job of pretending she hadn't. "Sakura, you don't have to worry about that because Eriol is sharing with ME and you'll be sharing with Syaoran!" Tomoyo said simply.

"HOEE! I'm sharing my tent AND my bed with Syaoran?" Sakura blushed. How was she going to handle a whole week of sleeping next to Syaoran? She looked over at her friend since childhood and noticed that he looked equally uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements. Secretly she was thrilled at the idea of being so close to him, but he didn't look too happy about it. Disappointment would be an understatement as to how she felt upon seeing how lacking in enthusiasm he was. Didn't he WANT to be close to her? Tomoyo obviously planned this whole thing as a ploy to get them to finally hook up. She had been pulling stunts like this for years and had told Sakura many times that she would not rest until she got her and Syaoran together. So far, all those plans had failed and Sakura knew it was partly her fault. If she hadn't been so shy all those times, she could have seduced Syaoran. After all, Tomoyo could only do so much to help her; the rest was up to Sakura. Well, she was definitely not going to let this opportunity pass her by! She was determined that before the end of the weekend she would have Syaoran making passionate love to her.

* * *

"He really does look good like that, ne, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, indicating toward Syaoran.

"H-hai," Sakura blushed, unable to take her eyes off of her friend. His shirt was off, baring his smooth skin and well toned muscles. He was perspiring thanks to the heat and the strenuous work of putting up the tents; it made his skin glisten. Oh gods, she couldn't wait for him to ravage her inside their tent. Wait, where had that thought come from? She couldn't believe how naughty her thoughts had become over the span of just a few months. Perhaps it had started when Syaoran had kissed her with such passion one night when they had been buzzed off of the alcohol. They had just been hanging out in hers and Tomoyo's apartment and Sakura had joked that they were the only ones not getting any action as Tomoyo and Eriol had long since retired to Tomoyo's room. She had suddenly looked into his eyes and they had become darker as he leaned in closer, his lips only centimeters away from her own. It wasn't long before they were kissing passionately, his hands tangling in her shoulder length honey colored locks. Things had begun to heat up quickly and she soon found herself on her back with Syaoran on top of her, his lips kissing down her neck to her collarbone. She had moaned his name as his hand brushed over the side of her breast, and then he suddenly stopped what he was doing and jumped away from her, nearly falling off the sofa. He'd mumbled something under his breath about protection followed by a few curse words, and then he said he needed to go home and finish a report for one of his classes. She had quickly figured out the real reason why he had stopped and the next day she made sure that she started the Pill. Of course, that was more than a month ago and so far the only thing it was preventing was killer cramps because Syaoran had gone out of his way to make sure that they were never alone together. But they would have plenty of opportune moments now that they were sharing a tent and Sakura wasn't going to let any of them go to waste!

"So, whatcha thinking about?" Tomoyo asked as the guys tried to cool off a bit by pouring the water from their water bottles over their heads.

"N-nothing!" Sakura replied as her face turned several more shades of red.

"You know, instead of sitting around watching us sweat, you could actually HELP us!" Syaoran grumbled as he dried himself off with a towel.

"What, and miss out on the fantastic view? I'm getting HOT just watching you." Sakura teased. Even she was shocked at how bold she had just been. Had she just openly flirted with Syaoran Li, her best friend since fourth grade?

Perhaps all those years hanging around Tomoyo and Eriol had rubbed off on her because there was no way that his innocent Sakura would come up with something like that on her own. She probably didn't even know what she was saying, Syaoran rationalized; though a part of him really hoped she _was_ getting hot. It would make seducing her a lot more fun.

"Well, we're finished now so you'll just have to find some other way to entertain yourself," he said, trying to get the steamy images of making love to Sakura out of his head. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy them; he just didn't want everyone else to know what he was thinking. Women had it so much easier when it came to those things.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Sakura purred, earning shocked gasps from her friends. Tomoyo beamed; she had certainly taught Sakura well.

"Well, after all that hard work I'm just dying for a swim!" Tomoyo said.

"What are you talking about? Syaoran and I did all the work! You two just watched us sweat for an hour!" Eriol pointed out.

"Yeah, and now I need to cool off in the water!" Tomoyo winked.

Yeah, Sakura had definitely been learning how to flirt from Tomoyo. Syaoran groaned. If they went swimming right now, he didn't know if he would be able to hide his desire for his cherry blossom. The thought of Sakura in the water wearing a thin bikini top that clung to her like a second skin was enough to drive Syaoran insane with desire. And with Tomoyo Daidouji obviously coaching her on how to drive a guy crazy with lust, he had a feeling that this week would be absolute torture.

"Yeah, that water looks so inviting right now!" Sakura agreed.

"Eriol, are you coming too?" Tomoyo asked.

"Can we do that thing we talked about?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Tomoyo smiled secretively. "We'll see."

"Oh come on! I don't want to see you two screwing in the water!" Syaoran protested.

"Don't worry, my cute little descendant, Tomoyo and I will go to the farthest end of the beach where you can't see us!" Eriol said.

'I didn't know that it was possible to do it in the ocean.' Sakura thought, suddenly very curious about what she had been missing all these years. Perhaps she and Syaoran could try it sometime. Well, first she would have to seduce him, as Tomoyo had put it, into wanting her. Suddenly, she had an idea of how to do just that. "What about you, Syaoran?"

"Uh, well…" he hesitated. Although the water was inviting, there was still the problem of hiding his growing desire from Sakura. It was a little more difficult to do that when all that would be covering it would be the thin and wet material of his board shorts.

"Come on, don't leave me out there all alone." She was so adorable when she was pouting.

"Yeah, okay." He said.

"Great! Eriol and I will change in our tent and you and Sakura can go change in yours!" Tomoyo said as she pulled Eriol toward the entrance to their tent. He grinned, knowing that Tomoyo had other things on her mind besides changing. Sure enough, the second the door was zipped up, Sakura and Syaoran heard muffled sounds of pleasure coming from inside.

"They certainly don't waste any time, do they?" Sakura said, annoyed that SHE wasn't getting any action. She had to fix that; and now seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Um, you can change in the tent first and then I'll change." Syaoran said quickly.

Well that certainly threw a monkey wrench in her plans. Sakura shook her head. "Don't be silly, Syaoran! We can both change in the tent if you promise to keep your back turned the whole time. And I promise I won't look…unless you want me to." She winked.

Syaoran felt his face get hot. "WHAT?" he nearly choked.

Sakura giggled. "I was only kidding, Syao!" She slipped inside the tent and Syaoran followed her, praying that he would live through this moment. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he saw her slide the straps of her white sun dress off of her creamy shoulders. She must have realized he was staring at her, because she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder at him. "I thought I told you to keep your back turned." She didn't seem angry, however. She appeared to be quite amused, actually.

"Sorry," Syaoran said, quickly turning around. He could hear the zipper of her dress and in his mind he pictured himself sliding it down for her. He was so very distracted from removing his own clothing. It took every bit of self control he had not to turn around and fulfill his greatest fantasy right there in the tent. Something white flew in his general direction. Glancing at it, he realized that it was her lacy bra. 'She's trying to kill me.' He thought; his shorts suddenly felt too tight. A moment later, her panties landed near her bra and Syaoran let out a low growl of frustration.

'Wow, he has more control than I thought.' Sakura had just thrown her last article of clothing in Syaoran's direction, and still he hadn't made a single move toward her. For Kami's sake she was naked right now and he wasn't even going to steal one little glance in her direction? She quickly slipped into her white bikini bottoms. She was about to tie up the top when a naughty idea suddenly came to her. Syaoran may have been able to control himself as she changed, but if he actually had to look at her, then maybe he wouldn't be able to and she would FINALLY get what she had been wanting for months now.

"Syao, could you help me?" she asked. Her tone was innocent, but Syaoran had a feeling that her intentions were not. Just what was she planning?

"Uh, what do you need help with?" he asked her, not turning around. For all he knew, she could still be naked…with a bottle of massage oil in her hands. Syaoran groaned at the eroticism of his thoughts.

"You can turn around now, you know," she giggled. Syaoran turned around slowly and let out a low growl when he saw what she was wearing…and NOT wearing. The white bikini bottom barely covered her assets from him and he knew that with just one pull on those ties at the sides of her hips, they would fall off of her and reveal the wonderful secrets beneath. She had her back turned to him and was looking over her bare shoulders. She held the front of her bikini top over her shapely breasts and the ties hung loosely around her neck. Oh no, she couldn't possibly be asking…

"When you're finished drooling, could you tie my top for me? I can never make it tight enough and I don't want it to float away while I'm in the water," Sakura said, looking up at him with her deep emerald eyes.

Syaoran quickly closed his mouth and nervously moved toward her. 'Kami see me through this!' he prayed as he reached for the ties hanging at the sides of her waist.

At the first brush of his fingertips, Sakura shuddered in reaction to his touch.

Syaoran was surprised when she shuddered beneath his hand and he accidentally dropped the ties again. He considered walking away before he started something he couldn't finish, but Sakura's sharp intake of breath when he moved his hands to touch her made him reconsider. This time when he grasped the ties, he deliberately slid his hands from her sides to the middle of her back, causing her legs to shake. Slowly, he tied the strings tight. When he was finished with the first set, he slid his hands up to the nape of her neck to grasp the last set of ties.

Sakura closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly. She could feel Syaoran's hot breath on the nape of her neck and could see him clearly in her mind; his lips achingly close to her skin. And suddenly she felt him pull away from her. "All done," he said.

"Thank you," Sakura said. She sounded disappointed. Had she wanted him to keep touching her? Did she want him as much as he wanted her? Syaoran noticed the bottle of suntan lotion lying by their bags and a naughty idea formed in his mind. "Well, actually we _aren't _finished yet," he said.

"We aren't?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you haven't put on your sunscreen yet," Syaoran pointed out.

"Oh, well in that case, could you help me with that too?" Sakura asked. She knew he was already going to ask, but he would have taken too long to do it and she was feeling a little impatient.

"It would be my pleasure, Sakura," he said huskily, fully intending to seduce her. "And yours."

He picked up the bottle of suntan lotion and squeezed a bit into the palm of his hand. Sakura gasped as his hands slid over her shoulders and down her arms. He went deliberately slow, sliding his hands up and down her arms, his chest pressed gently against her back. After a few more teasing strokes, his hand slid down to hers and he laced his fingers through hers.

Sakura was so very tempted to turn around and kiss him, but she was afraid that he would stop what he was doing and that was the last thing she wanted. Syaoran's hands left hers and he squirted more lotion into his palm. Sakura closed her eyes, anticipating his hands on her shoulders again. Syaoran had other ideas, however. He placed his hands on the sides of her hips, kneeling down to the ground as he slid his hands down her thighs. He slid them further down until they reached her small feet. Sakura gasped in surprise when he began to massage the lotion into her legs, moving slowly up to her mid thigh. He could see her legs were beginning to shake, so he gently placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down to him. Somehow she fell so that she was straddling his thighs and Syaoran groaned when he felt the dampness between her legs. Her back pressed against his chest and her head was resting just beneath his chin. Her silky honey colored hair smelled like cherry blossom.

Syaoran had completely forgotten what the sunblock's original purpose was as he squirted more of the lotion into his hands and slid it down Sakura's sides again, this time moving toward her stomach. She was moaning softly, her breaths becoming shallow as he slid his fingers up to her rib cage. He could feel the bottom of her bikini top and decided to move away from that tempting spot for a while. He moved slightly so that his lips were very close to her ear. "I need to do your back now. Lie down on your stomach."

Sakura crawled over to the sleeping bag and lay down as Syaoran had instructed. She was glad that she didn't have to stand or sit up for this part; she wasn't sure her legs would work if she tried. It felt like ripples of electricity were running over every inch of her skin and she was so very warm. She briefly wondered how it would feel once Syaoran got around to the really _good_ part. If it felt even twice as intense as what she was already feeling, she didn't know if she could survive it. "Oh." She gasped when his hands slid over the small of her back. He began to softly knead his fingers into her, relaxing muscles she hadn't even known she had. Pulling her slowly up into a sitting position again, he continued to massage her as his hands slid higher. When he reached her shoulders again, he lowered his head to her and placed soft kisses along the nape of her neck. His hands slowly slid down her spine and when he felt the ties of her bikini top, he gently pulled on them. When she made no move at all to stop him, Syaoran moved his hands to the sides of her chest and slowly slipped them underneath her loosened top, cupping her breasts in his hands. He kissed her neck as his thumbs slid over her taut nipples. His lips trailed up to the second set of ties and he nipped at one of them, taking it between his teeth and pulling it loose. The second he let go again, Sakura's top fell to the floor.

Sakura turned to kiss him as he drew her back down to their makeshift bed. She shifted a bit so that she was lying comfortably on her back and pulled Syaoran closer until his hard chest was pressing against her soft breasts. She could feel his desire for her pressing against her thigh and without even thinking about what she was doing, she spread her legs apart so that both of Syaoran's legs were between them and that wonderful organ of his was pressing against her jewel. Syaoran's amber eyes were hazy with desire as he slowly thrust against her, only the thin material of her bikini bottoms and his shorts keeping them apart. He ground his hips into her, causing her to whimper with need.

* * *

Back outside, Tomoyo and Eriol had decided to finally come up for air. Eriol was now wearing his black board shorts and Tomoyo wore a purple string bikini. As they moved to stand up outside their tent, Tomoyo heard soft moans coming from Sakura and Syaoran's tent.

"It appears that Sakura and Syaoran are finally making use of their tent," Eriol said a little too loudly. Tomoyo spun around and placed her finger to his lips.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" She whispered in a scolding tone, "Do you want to ruin everything?" She quickly dashed into the tent again. When she returned, she was holding her precious video camera. Eriol looked at her like she had completely lost her mind.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked.

She grinned. "If there was ever a moment of Sakura's life that just HAD to be captured on film, this would be it!" She ignored the look her boyfriend gave her and tiptoed toward Sakura's tent. Eriol hesitated slightly, but he figured it would be the perfect thing to blackmail Syaoran if he ever needed to.

* * *

Syaoran pressed his lips to the side of Sakura's throat as he continued to press into her. He could feel her pulse beating rapidly, almost like the fluttering of a hummingbird's wings. She moaned softly as pleasure swept through her. They were so lost in their pleasure that they almost didn't hear Eriol and Tomoyo outside; almost.

Syaoran stopped kissing Sakura and stilled above her when he heard Tomoyo whispering loudly. Sakura reached up to pull Syaoran to her again and was about to say something when he placed his finger to her lips. "Listen!" he whispered.

"Damn it! I can't see anything through this damn window!" Tomoyo complained.

"Try unzipping it a little more." Eriol suggested.

Sakura and Syaoran both noticed the shadows of their crazy friends as they tried to peer inside the tent. "Yeah, because that works so well when the zipper is on the INSIDE," she hissed at him.

"Can you be any louder? They're gonna hear us!" Eriol hissed back at her.

"Not with the way they were going at it in there. I'll bet you they're way too preoccupied with each other to even hear us out here."

"Maybe they left the doorway open enough for us to sneak the camera lens through? You and I always forget to close it all the way when we're in the heat of the moment." Eriol suggested.

Syaoran groaned and rolled off of Sakura, who was blushing. "Um, they're not really going to film us, are they?" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"Are you kidding?" Syaoran said as he frantically searched for Sakura's bikini top. "They're always pulling stunts like this!"

"But, why would they do something like that?" Sakura asked. The top had been found and Syaoran was now helping her tie it.

"Well, Hiiragizawa probably just wants to use it as blackmail, and Daidouji is just weird, I guess."

"I think they're on to us, Eriol." Tomoyo whispered nervously outside.

"I think you're right; I don't hear them anymore."

Syaoran and Sakura had left the tent and were now standing behind them, watching as they tried to peer in through the covered window.

"Just what the hell do you two think you're doing?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran nervously. Sakura stood beside Syaoran, blushing crimson when she spotted the video camera and Tomoyo's guilty expression. "Eh heh, this isn't what it looks like." Eriol said as Tomoyo spun around to face everyone, hiding the camera behind her back.

"Yeah, um, we just were going to see if you two wanted to join us for a game of beach volleyball." Tomoyo said quickly. It wasn't a very convincing lie.

Eriol smacked his forehead dramatically. "Oh, wait! We forgot to grab the equipment from the house when we grabbed the tents and sleeping bags!"

"Oh, that's right! Eriol, we should probably run in and get them then!" Tomoyo said, getting up quickly.

"Yeah, we should do that!" Eriol agreed. Before Sakura and Syaoran could interrogate them further Tomoyo and Eriol dashed off in the opposite direction of the beach house. Syaoran just glared at their retreating figures. Damn Hiiragizawa and Daidouji!

"Well, I think it's safe to say that they aren't getting the volleyball equipment." Sakura said. She wanted to kill her cousin for ruining what could have been the greatest moment of her life.

"I really hate those two sometimes!" Syaoran thought out loud, running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair.

"Talk about spoiling the mood." Sakura agreed. "I suppose we could go for a swim now before dinner."

Syaoran sighed. "Yeah, go on ahead. I have to get changed first."

Sakura blushed at being reminded that although she had managed to get changed, Syaoran had become just a little too distracted. He hadn't even put on sunscreen; well, except for the vast amount he had squeezed into the palm of his hand. Suddenly, Sakura got a wicked idea. "Syao-kun, I just realized that you're forgetting something," she purred, having followed him into the tent.

"Hoee!" Sakura gasped, her eyes widening in shock. She felt her face grow hot from embarrassment as Syaoran quickly grabbed his discarded shorts to cover himself. He had his back to her when she entered so she had only caught a glimpse of Syaoran's bare butt, which was rather nice to look at. Hoee! Where the hell had that thought come from?

"S-Sakura!" Syaoran said, startled. Still holding the shorts in front of his privates, he made his way over to the sleeping bag and draped it over his lap as he awkwardly tried to put his shorts back on without her seeing anything.

"A-Ano," Sakura started, trying to regain her composure. She had been so very tempted to run out in embarrassment, but if she let a little thing like accidentally walking in on Syaoran when he was naked stop her, then how did she expect to seduce him? For three very long years she had waited for him to make a move, and each time he would stop after a few kisses. He probably didn't think she was ready to go any further and running away from him now would just confirm those thoughts. She took a deep breath in order to calm her nerves. She could do this. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I just realized that you forgot something important."

Syaoran was having a very hard time trying to get back into his shorts and it became even more difficult with Sakura standing there in nothing but the white string bikini Tomoyo had designed for her. It was now close to dinner time judging by the position of the sun and the orange tint of the rays shining into their tent. They bounced off of Sakura's hair and made her look like an angel; a glowing, bikini-clad, sexy angel.

"And what would that be?" he asked her curiously.

"Close your eyes and you'll soon find out." She purred.

Syaoran looked up at her, a look of confusion on his face. "Why do I have to close my eyes? Can't you just tell me what it is?"

Sakura shook her head. "Now that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?" Her tone was playful, but her eyes were seductive. Syaoran was suddenly very intrigued. Just what was his cherry blossom up to? Well, he wouldn't find out unless he closed his eyes! As soon as he shut them, he heard the sound of lotion being squeezed out of the bottle. He felt her small, lotion covered hands slide over his shoulders, massaging them. "Oh, Sakura," he moaned as she worked away all the tension from his shoulders and back. She pulled away after a few minutes and Syaoran opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "Why did you…" he trailed off when he saw her top had fallen to her waist and she was now rubbing the lotion all over her breasts.

"I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed," she said.

"You expect me to close my eyes after seeing you like that?"

"Yes." Sakura said firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest to hide her breasts from him.

Syaoran simply stared at her incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm so serious that I'm not moving until you do."

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes, blocking out the erotic sight before him. Sakura lowered her hands from her chest and slowly leaned over to look into his face. His eyes were shut tight and his lips were pressed into a frown of frustration. She moved behind him again and leaning forward, she let her nipples brush against his back. She heard his gasp of surprise and slowly she began to slide her breasts up against him. Sakura was not at all surprised when the sleeping bag across Syaoran's lap began to rise slightly; she had already known that this would turn him on. What surprised her was how pleasurable it felt for HER. She could feel her nipples hardening into little buds and they were suddenly so very sensitive.

Syaoran could hear the little whimpers of pleasure coming from Sakura's parted lips. He desperately wanted to kiss her. Without warning, he turned around and captured her in his strong embrace. The sudden movement caused Sakura to lose her balance and she fell backwards. She wrapped her arms around his neck to anchor herself, but the movement caused Syaoran to lose his balance as well and he fell on top of her. His eyes opened in surprise as his chest came into contact with hers and the blanket between them had slipped a little on the sides. He could feel the smooth skin of her thigh pressing against his own and he cursed the fact that he hadn't wrapped the blanket tighter around his waist. Syaoran was suddenly very aware that he was naked and lying on top of Sakura, and then he remembered that she was also topless. Her emerald eyes had darkened with desire and her lips were so very inviting. His hands explored her body slowly as his lips sought out her own. Sakura shuddered in his arms when she felt his lips brush over hers teasingly. She was a little annoyed that he was able to turn the tables on her so quickly, but when his tongue flicked out against her lips she momentarily forgot that _she_ was supposed to be the one seducing _him_. His fingertips lightly brushed her skin, sliding down the sides of her breasts teasingly. Sakura moaned into the kiss and arched her back when he rubbed his thumb over her nipple. Syaoran pulled away from her lips and started kissing down the side of Sakura's neck until he reached the start of her cleavage. His hand massaged her breast, teasing the nipple taut with his thumb and forefinger. Sakura felt the excitement and anticipation building in the pit of her stomach as his lips inched closer to her breasts. She groaned in frustration as he moved back up to kiss the other side of her neck and jaw. She couldn't see his expression, but she knew that he had that devilish smirk on his face.

"Syao…" she said in a pleading tone. "Syaoran, please!" She slid her hands up into his shaggy chestnut hair and began to run her fingers through it as he lowered his head to her chest again. "Oh," she gasped when she felt his tongue flick over her nipple before closing his lips over it and suckling her. The hand that wasn't teasing her other breast slid slowly down the side of her waist. Sakura arched into him as he slid over her stomach and down to the silky material covering the most intimate part of her. Syaoran moved up over her so that he could look into her eyes as he touched her tentatively through the fabric. He felt Sakura's thighs part to allow him even greater access to her. Sakura let out another whimper of pleasure as Syaoran's fingers brushed over her jewel. Seeing the look of pleasure on her face and feeling the slight quivering of her thighs, Syaoran repeated the action. She was close; he could feel the increasing dampness of her bottoms and could hear it in her breathless pants. She had unconsciously started rocking herself against him, trying to increase the pressure of his hand against her, but Syaoran was such a bloody tease! Every time she was close to the edge, he would switch the tempo so that orgasm eluded her. Oh, he would pay dearly for this as soon as her vision returned to normal and her body stopped quivering. She reached down between them to grasp his hand, but halfway down she suddenly had a better idea.

Syaoran was shocked when Sakura's hands wrapped around his length. She brazenly looked into his eyes as she slid her hand up and down his shaft while the other hand worked the head of his penis. He unconsciously pressed his hand harder against her, causing her to squeeze him in her hands. Syaoran didn't know how much more he could take before he went over the edge, but he refused to come until he had Sakura shaking beneath him and screaming out in ecstasy as she came again and again and again. He moved his hand to cover hers and slowly he released her hold on him. "Any more of that and things will be over before they've even begun," he said.

Of course, they didn't take into account the other mood-killers, such as very strange relatives/friends. Syaoran was sliding the bikini bottoms down Sakura's thighs when they were rudely interrupted again.

"Oh, they're even louder than before!" Eriol commented outside the tent.

"Maybe this time they won't realize that we're here?" Tomoyo asked.

"With the noise they're making, I think that Syaoran's car alarm could go off without them noticing!"

"I wonder how long they've been going at it. I hope we didn't miss anything really good!"

"I'm certain that we haven't missed out on anything really fun, Babe! Syaoran isn't the type to rush things. I wouldn't be surprised if all they're doing in there is kissing!"

Tomoyo giggled. "Not after all the seduction tricks I taught Sakura-chan! After all, no man can resist _my _brand of seduction!"

Eriol grinned. "Well, if that's the case, then we're probably just in time for the 'climax' of the show!"

"Quick, hand me my camera!" Tomoyo said. "They left the door open a few inches and if I can just fit my lens through…"

"DAMMIT, DAIDOUJI," Syaoran shouted as Sakura searched through her bag for a different swimsuit since the one she had been wearing was visibly damp in embarrassing places.

"Aw, shit!" Eriol cursed. "How could they even hear us with all the noise they were making?" By the time Syaoran and Sakura had gotten dressed, Eriol and Tomoyo were halfway down the beach and still running. Sakura rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics. "And they've done it again!" she commented dryly. "I swear when I get my hands on them…" Syaoran growled.

"Will you just calm down? Look, I know that Tomoyo and Eriol are…a little weird but they're our friends and we should just forgive them and ask them nicely not to do it again." Sakura said naively.

"WHY are you defending them?" Syaoran shouted.

"Why can't you just let it go?" Sakura shouted back at him.

"Because, unlike you, I don't forgive people who knowingly disrupt certain activities!"

"So _that's _what this is about? You're just pissed off that you didn't score with me and you're taking it out on our friends!" Sakura glared at him. "That's all you _really_ care about isn't it?"

Syaoran stared at her, shock written all over his face. "How can you even think that?"

"How can I not?" she countered. "All you and I have done since we arrived is paw at each other!"

"We only arrived a few hours ago, Sakura, and you started it both times!" Syaoran reminded her.

"Okay, I'll admit that I'm not exactly Miss Restraint when I'm around you, but you didn't have to continue it. You could have stopped me!"

"I have about as much self control around you as you do around me! I thought that you would have figured that out by now!" Syaoran said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh I noticed alright! After you kissed me all those weeks ago it was like you were scared to be alone with me!"

"You don't know anything, Sakura!" Syaoran wanted to shake some sense into her.

"Obviously I don't because I can't figure you out at all! Even after all these years, I have no idea how you feel about me!" Tears had started to form in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I told you how I felt about you years ago, remember? I told you I loved you when we were in fifth grade! You think I didn't mean it?"

"I thought you did at the time, but actions speak louder than words and your actions said otherwise! You _left _me, Syaoran! You went back to Hong Kong and didn't return for a whole year! I foolishly waited for you and thought that we would live happily ever after and then you broke up with me four years later!"

"Sakura, we were so young back then and I just did what I thought was best! I didn't want to ruin what we had and I thought that if we took our relationship to the next level that things would get complicated!"

"That's your excuse? You broke my heart because you didn't think you could control yourself around me?"

"Dammit, Sakura, I did it because I love you and I didn't want to hurt you!" Syaoran shouted.

"How could you possibly hurt me by being with me?" she asked. "Don't you know that I loved you so much that I would have given myself to you had you asked?"

Syaoran stepped closer to her and tried to place his hands on her shoulders. She backed away. "Why did you do it?" she asked, staring at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Because I wanted you so bad and I knew you would give yourself to me whether you were ready or not, and it scared me. I knew that we were far too young, but a part of me didn't care! I didn't think I could trust myself around you, and so I removed the temptation! I'm sorry that I hurt you, but if I had to do it all over again I would still break up with you because I love you too much to let you do anything you would regret."

"I wouldn't have regretted it! I wanted you just as badly! I still want you now." Sakura admitted.

"Then we have a real problem because I still want you too!"

Sakura turned back to the open tent. "We can fix that, you know. It's not like we're in high school anymore."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were pissed off because all we do is paw at each other. Aren't I just helping you prove that point?"

Sakura giggled. "Syaoran Li, I love you but if you don't get inside this tent right now and ravish me, so help me I'll…" Syaoran covered her mouth with his to stop her from finishing her threat. Sakura smiled against his lips and she carefully stepped backwards while grasping Syaoran's hair and pulling him into the tent with her. It was a little difficult getting in through the little door without tripping backwards, but finally they managed to get inside, still kissing. Syaoran pulled away long enough to zip up every door and window tightly in case Tomoyo and Eriol showed up again.

Sakura buried her fingers in his hair as he brought his lips to hers again. Syaoran started to suck on her bottom lip as Sakura slid her hands out of Syaoran's hair and down his back, slipping beneath the waistband of his shorts. He lowered her onto the spread out sleeping bag and removed her hands from his shorts and pinned them above her head, kissing her with as much passion as he could. Sakura felt his tongue flick out over her lips and she parted them in invitation. Syaoran explored her mouth, tasting the sweetness that was all Sakura. He found her tongue and massaged it with his own. Sakura gave back as good as she got and Syaoran was amazed at how many tricks she knew despite the fact that he was the only one she had kissed.

"Gods, Sakura," he moaned in pleasure as she nibbled at his earlobe. Her teasingly wicked tongue flicked out as she began to suck on his neck. Syaoran couldn't believe how quickly she could turn him on; the things she was doing with her mouth were driving him crazy with desire. He decided to give her a taste of what she was doing to him. "Oh my god! Syao…" she started to gasp out as Syaoran's hand slid down her arms in a feathery caress. She arched her back when she felt his lips brushing over her chest. He licked at her collarbone and over the sides of her neck, pretending that she was covered in chocolate and he was licking it off of her. Well, actually that was a really good idea and he would make sure to try it sometime when they had access to chocolate sauce. Perhaps Eriol and Tomoyo had a bottle of it that they could let him borrow. He mentally cringed when he got an image of his weird cousin handing him the bottle with a grin on his face while Tomoyo giggled and mentioned how much fun could be had with it. He tried to picture nicer images to replace the one he had just had in his head. 'Sakura naked, Sakura in sexy lingerie with high heels and stockings, Sakura in a string bikini!' he mentally chanted to himself, growling with hungry lust as the sexy images filled his mind. He moved his hand behind her back to unzip the white eyelet dress she wore over her bikini. Sakura rolled onto her side so that he would have an easier time removing it and she giggled at his frustrated growl upon discovering that there was a hook he needed to undo as well before he could pull the straps down. After struggling with the stubborn clasp for what seemed like several minutes (it was only two minutes) he finally got the dress open and he had a triumphant grin on his face. Sakura just didn't have the heart to tell him that there was also a tie at the waist that he would have to undo if he wanted to slide the dress all the way off of her, so she discreetly pulled one of the strings to undo the bow in the back while Syaoran focused on sliding the straps down her arms using his teeth. It took a lot longer to pull the dress down using his mouth than it would have if he had used his hands, but it was a hell of a lot sexier this way. Perhaps having Tomoyo film them wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Sakura blushed at the naughty thought that had just come to mind. But she had to admit, she would probably enjoy reliving this moment any time she wanted. Her mind suddenly shut up as sensation took over. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as Syaoran's tongue lapped at her hardened nipple through the fabric of her bikini top. The combination of the heat and wetness of his mouth and the silkiness of the fabric rubbing against her breast felt so sensually exquisite.

Syaoran's hands caressed her smooth back, causing the woman in his arms to shiver in reaction to his soft touch. He moved over her, slipping his legs between hers so that his hard manhood rubbed against the sweet spot between her quivering thighs. He shifted slightly so that he was right up against her and began to slowly grind his hips into hers. Sakura trembled in his arms, completely overwhelmed by the sensations he was evoking within her. She felt like she was melting in his arms and she could have sworn that the temperature in the tent had just shot up ten degrees. As he continued to rub against her sweet spot, Sakura unconsciously began to circle her hips against him. She wanted, no, NEEDED, him to press harder. She was close to her climax and yet at the same time it eluded her. Every time she had a rhythm going, Syaoran would pull back just as she was ready to fall over the edge into orgasmic ecstasy. He was so good at that; freaking tease! She was tingling with anticipation and he appeared to be completely unaffected; well, except for the raging hard-on that was pressing against her intimately.

Syaoran was dangerously close to coming in his shorts. The heat between Sakura's thighs was beckoning to him and it didn't help that Sakura had started to grind against him in just the right spot. He ignored her whimpers as he pulled away from her, turning them into sexy moans as he positioned his head between her thighs and licked her through her bikini bottoms. His fingers slid under the material and pulled it aside, giving him better access. Sakura parted her thighs as much as she could and lifted one leg up, resting it on Syaoran's shoulders. His tongue brushed over the side of her clitoris and she nearly fell over the edge again, but Syaoran drew back quickly. She groaned in frustration. "Why do you keep doing that?" she panted. Syaoran moved up to kiss her, his sex pressing hard against the entrance to her womanhood. "Last chance, Sakura," he warned as he moved to untie the bottom of her swimsuit. "Tell me to stop now or face the consequences." As if to prove his point, he undid her bottoms and slid his finger in as deep as it would go. Sakura's eyes went wide in surprise, but instead of telling him to stop she squeezed her inner muscles around his digit. "Don't stop," she purred. Syaoran pulled his finger out and moved it up to her clit. As he circled his fingers against it, Sakura slid her hands to his hips and pulled down his shorts as far as she could. Syaoran kicked them off and moved up over her. He rubbed the head of his penis between her dripping petals while his fingers brought her to the brink again. He didn't let up his movements as he slowly slid inside her. When he encountered resistance, he increased the tempo and she cried out, trembling as she was consumed by her powerful orgasm. He took that moment to push through the barrier and bury himself to the hilt inside her.

Sakura was still on fire from her intense climax that she only vaguely felt a slight sting when he entered her. She let out a low moan as he began to move inside her with shallow thrusts of his hips. She could feel every delightful inch of him rubbing against her inner walls. She shifted her hips slightly and gasped when he hit a very sensitive spot. She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck and pulled him closer, wanting to feel his chest against hers. She kissed him deeply, opening her mouth. His tongue thrust into her mouth, mimicking the movements of their lower bodies. His hand slid between their connected bodies to rub her swollen jewel again. That did it and Syaoran muffled Sakura's orgasmic cries with a deep and passionate kiss. Her inner muscles clamped down on him hard, finally milking him of his seed. They both shuddered in pleasure as Syaoran poured himself inside her. "I love you," he said, pulling her close to him and kissing any and every part his lips could reach without disconnecting from her.

They lay there with Syaoran on top of her and inside her for several minutes, neither one wanting to pull away just yet. Sakura was gently running her fingers through his hair as Syaoran kissed her neck lovingly. Syaoran rolled them both over so that they were on their sides and slowly they drifted off into a light sleep in each other's arms. They woke up a few minutes later to the wail coming from just outside the tent.

"HOEE! We missed it!" Tomoyo cried, clutching her video camera.

Eriol just grinned. 'Oh well, at least I got to do Tomoyo in the ocean!' he thought to himself.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Go away, Daidouji! We're trying to sleep!" he said, pulling Sakura close against him again.

"Yeah, go play with Eriol and leave us alone," Sakura mumbled.

Eriol raised his eyebrows suggestively at Tomoyo. "Wanna go play?"

Tomoyo grinned. "I don't know, I really wanted to use my new camera."

Eriol winked naughtily. "That's never stopped you before, beautiful!" he said.

"Ooh, kinky!" Tomoyo giggled as she and Eriol raced each other back to their tent.

Neither couple went for that swim after all.

The End…for now

Temptress Kitten: Oh my, that has got to be the longest and most explicit lemon I have ever written! So what did you guys think? I've been working on this for a while now and it all started with a dream I had while I was still frustratingly single. As most of you know, that has long since been remedied and I couldn't be happier. Me and my guy are going on four months now, which is the longest relationship I've ever had that wasn't long-distance! Yay me! Anyway, please leave lots of reviews because I love getting 'em and they really give me an ego boost when I'm overly critical of my writing ability. Hope you're all having a good summer!

Till next time…

Temptress Kitten


End file.
